Paredes blancas
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: La guerra modifico el comportamiento de la rubi y Gaara haria todo lo posible para que regresara a ser como antes


**PAREDES BLANCAS**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba por un pasillo estrecho, el ruido le azotaba con cada paso. Con cada distancia que recorría la luz iba disminuyendo, al fin llego a su destino, el ruido había desaparecido y frente a él una puerta blanca, tanto que deslumbraba.

Espero a que un estruendo le dijera que podía pasar, el ruido de la puerta inundo aquel silencioso lugar y suavemente aparto la puerta de. Frente a él una cascada dorada caía por toda su espalda mientras la dueña de aquella melena maravillosa se balanceaba adelante y atrás.

-Darin, darin, darin, tarara, ta, ta- no sintió la presencia que la acompañaba y mantenía su mirada fija en el reloj frente a ella

-Ino- la saco de sus pensamientos y cuando al fin noto su presencia sonrió tiernamente como solía hacerlo

-No sé porque dicen que tu cabello es como la sangre- hizo una breve pausa haya que él se colocara sentado frente a ella -¿sabes, la sangre es azul? Susurro para que nadie los pudiera escuchar

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- estaba acostumbrado a esa típica conversación sabía que después de eso la chica se quedaría callada

-Tic, tac, tic, ta, tic, ta- se recargo completamente en la silla y fijo su mirada nuevamente en el reloj

-No hace mucho que estas aislada ¿Por qué lo quisiste así? te gustaba estar con los demás- quiso usar otras preguntas ya que las comunes no funcionaban con ellas

-Cada sonido se convierte en piedra y se incrustan en mis ojos, con cada intensidad las piedras van aumentando el volumen, en cambio las del reloj son muy pequeñas que casi no duelen- fijo su mirada nuevamente y le dedicaba una sonrisa vacía, ya no tenían el mismo significado, solo era un gesto instintivo de aquella época en que siempre lo hacía y ahora su rostro tomo la autonomía para hacerlo constanmente

-¿Por qué sonríes?- no pudo soportar mas aquella sonrisa, le hacía estremecer

-¿Por qué sonríes tú? O solo finges una sonrisa torcida para darme ánimos o solo para que cambie todas mis palabras. Se levantó de golpe y tiro la silla -¿Qué harás? Desmallarme, taparme la boca NO, NO LO HARE- de no ser que tenía una camisa de fuerza se le hubiera abalanzado -¿Crees estar cuerdo?- le dio un certero golpe con su cabeza que provoco el pelirrojo callera de su silla sobándose la mandíbula -¿Crees estar cuerdo?- sonrió vacíamente como acostumbraban -¡No! ¡Por favor no me sientes en esa silla!- no respondieron a sus palabras, forcejeo todo lo que le permitían sus libres piernas, fallando rotundamente. Cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras las descargas eléctricas golpeaban sus sentidos. De pronto ya no sintió nada.

La luz golpeo su rostro y las manecillas del reloj inundaban el cuarto, se irguió y siguió contemplando el tiempo. Miro a su alrededor vislumbrando solo las paredes blancas del lugar que la tenían cautiva

-Solo ellas me conocen- guardo silencio y se mostraba atenta como si alguien le estuviera hablando

-¿Qué dicen?- no desistiría, quería ayudarla, quería sacarla de ese lugar, quería que Ino Yamanaka volviera a ser como el la conocía, aquella chiquilla ruidosa que el tanto ama

-Todas las noches me platican de todos los que han visto llegar ¿tenemos varios nuevos eh?- ladeo su cabeza y nuevamente guardo silencio –De cuantos… y de cuales- no tuvo que decir más él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba

-Si tenemos nuevos, pero sé que de alguna forma ya los conoces y sabes por qué están aquí. Ino quiero que me digas ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Tsk, estoy cansada de esta plática. Pero si así lo quieres seguire, seguire y seguire- se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro –Recuerdo esa linda casa… fuego en la ciudad.. OH QUE LINDAS REMEMBRANZAS ¿tú no lo recuerdas?- salto y se posiciono en las rodillas de Gaara y con sus labios acaricio los de el –La sangre pinta los labios azules… si azules- se incorporó y siguió dando su discurso –ese viento recorriendo me lo pintaba todo de azul. Es mi color favorito- Pinto todo hasta los ojos del miedo- fijo su vista nuevamente

-Ino- no sabía que decir, esas confesiones son las que provocaron su encierro

-¡LO JURO! Tú también los hubieras pintado de haber estado ahí-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- ya no podía más, no encontraba las herramientas necesarias para sacarla de ese lugar

-Solo sigo mi naturaleza, mis instintos ¿alguna vez lo has oído? Yo escucho el reloj que está muy cerca y es cuando las paredes blancas me platican y conocen todo de mí. Ellas también están cansadas de escuchar siempre la misma historia- se acercó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras susurraba –Gaara-

-No te entiendo Ino, en verdad quiero pero tú no me lo permites-

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué quieren de mmi?-

-La verdad-

-Ustedes me trajeron aquí, deben ya saberla- se acostó dando la espalda, era suficiente por un dia. El sueño la invadió y rememoro la causa de su destino tan fatídico

…

Se encontraba en un dia de campo con sus padres y el trio InoShikaCho, querían disfrutar de u momento de tranquilidad antes de que comenzara la guerra. Los juegos, la comida, las flores, el olor, los sonidos. Todo eso que le encantaba estaba presentes.

De pronto todo oscureció, se revolvió inquieta sobre su cama y el fuego, los gritos, sangre, humo y muertos por doquier la intranquilizaban. Un grito desgarrador la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y al girar vio a su padre destrozado e inconsciente, sus pies no se movieron de su lugar al ver tan trágica escena.

Sintió un jalón pero no se inmuto, sabia de quien se trataba, un pelirrojo que había entrado a su vida y le daba la cordura suficiente, las responsabilidades por cubrir el puesto de su padre sobrecargo su cerebro. Aun no terminaba de procesar toda la información a pesar de que la guerra termino hace un año.

Los sonidos se convertían en piedras que la hacían desmallar y modificaban todos sus pensamientos. El viento estaba fuerte revolvía su larga cabellera y movía ligeramente el kunai que traía en sus manos, la fuerza del aire hizo que una muñeca de porcelana parecida a ella cayera y se rompiera, la recogió y la imagen de su padre, quien le había dado la muñeca inundo su mente, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos. Su mente se nublo y comenzó la tragedia.

Salió a toda prisa riendo estruendosamente, después de haber clavado el kunai en el vientre de s madre se dirigió hacia su próximo destino, a cada uno de sus amigos le esperaba el mismo final que el anterior, el caos, el fuego. Quería rememorar el ambiente que la hizo cambiar.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un cerezo sonriendo, todo a sus ojos era azul. Cuando abrió los ojos vio unas esmeraldas que le transmitían miedo, angustia y preocupación al ver las ropas ensangrentadas de la joven y unos cuantos pedazos de piel. Sus labios no pudieron articular palabra, su cuerpo no respondía y de sus manos resbalo una caja de terciopelo dejando ver el anillo que se encontraba en su interior. Sus guardaespaldas no tardaron en legar en cuanto les notificaron la tragedia en la que se sumía Konoha "un desquiciado asesino". Al igual que su efe se sorprendieron al descubrir el responsable y de igual forma las miradas de confusión eran dirigidas a la chica quien reposaba sobre el pasto.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí?- le colocaron una camisa de fuerza después de retirar el kunai, ahora rojo, que traía entre sus manos –si ustedes son los locos- su sonrisa se cambió ante la mirada de todos, no irradiaba alegría y deslumbraba a todos los que la veían. Ahora estaba vacía.

…

-Me temo que usar su justo en repetidas ocasiones, los métodos de tortura y recolección de información confundió su mente, modifico sus recuerdos y cambio sus instintos, imito a cada asesino al que había invadido su mente. Ya no es la Ino que conocemos solo es un recipiente lleno instintos y naturaleza asesina… Nada podemos hacer, todos los tratamientos han fallado, y que ella pidiera el aisló significa la derrota-

-¿Quiere decir que jamás saldrá de esas paredes blancas?- no quería saber la respuesta, en varias ocasiones el trato de ayudarla, hacerla cambiar, que recordara lo que ella era y lo que significaba para él. Todas sus ilusiones de formar una vida junto a ella murieron como su mente

-Exactamente-

Sin más salió de la oficina y comenzó su recorrido por el pasillo y repetir la escena junto con ella una y otra vez. Con un dedo abrió la puerta

-Tic, tac, tic, tac- giro su rostro hasta brindarle una vacía sonrisa –Gaara-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola que tal, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Fue inspirado en la canción "paredes blancas" de la banda EL cuervo de Poe. Algunas escenas y diálogos fueron tomados de esta canción.

A mí en lo personal me gusto, esta idea tenía mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y no quería perder la oportunidad de dejar una aportación al maravilloso mundo GaaIno. Espero que les haya gustado y si no también espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas… todo es bien recibido.

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
